Sly Cooper: Find the Book
by Frenchanator
Summary: After Carmelita takes the Thievius Raccoonus when she raids the gangs hideout, she begins to feel differently about Sly.Meanwhile, an angry enemy seeks revenge for an encounter with the Cooper Gang.
1. Part 1

Sly Cooper: Find the book Part 1

**Greetings Sly fans, allow me to introduce myself, I'm Frenchanator, I've been following a lot of the sly stories on here, mainly the ones with sly and carmelita, so , after much brainstorming, I decided to make one of my own, this story here is the first one I've written in years, I rather enjoy Sly and Company, even if I never did play any of the games, except watching them on youtube, anyway, enjoy this first part of my story, review it if you please(I like to hear feedback), if you don't have time, I understand, at least give it a read then.**

**I'd like to thank BananaBomb, Foreverfreelancer, and Kit-Karamak for inspiring me to take up writing again(or as Carmelita might say, "gracias") **

_All sly cooper characters belong to Sucker Punch. Any new characters are mine, any song references and or lyrics I do not own._

9:45pm, Cooper gang hideout, Paris

The city of lovers glowed with activity as many of its citizens headed along the streets, drinking in the nightlife the city had to offer, but one person was not out like he already should have been, tonight he stayed home, knowing little on what was about to happen on this exciting(or in his case, quiet) evening.

Sly Cooper, the last of his family line of thieves, lay on the living room couch when the radio began to beep, meaning someone was on the other line, wishing to speak, but whom?

"Sly Cooper, come in, over!" came a voice Sly recognized, he got up and put on the headphones and spoke into the mic.

"Hello?"

"Well, looks like I finally found your hideout Ringtail!" the triumphant (with a Latin accent) voice of Inspector Fox came through the speakers "Now I will finally get to see you in handcuffs".

How she found them Sly will never know, maybe Bentley would, but he and Murray were out of town on a job and Sly, was at home at the hideout recovering from a leg wound, now normally Sly loved the opportunity of being chased by his favorite Interpol officer, but not that night, He had not been up to anything the past few days due to his injuries, so for once, Sly felt annoyed at Carmelita as he thought "_why tonight, can't a thief get some peace and quiet around here_?".

He tried to reason with her "Carm, can we save this for some other night, I'm not-"

"NO WAY!" Carmelita shouted "I've been waiting for this day for years, the day I would hunt you down and take you in Cooper!"

The amount of fury in her voice frightened Sly, he slammed down the receiver and got up from the table in the living room and walked back to the couch where he had been laying before the furious vixen had called, pain sizzled from his left leg despite the ointment Bentley had put on beneath the bandages before they left that afternoon.

"_Why now when my gang is awa,y and I'm vulnerable, well, I guess I'll have to evade her until morning when Bentley and Murray come back_" thought Sly.

He headed to his room to change out of the blue pajamas he was wearing, careful to ease up on his wounded leg with each step.

Sly knew why she was furious with him, the kiss he had given her back in Russia after they defeated Clockwerk had been a great moment for him, but when he when to spy on her earlier at work through her office window, he saw Carmelita sitting there in a foul mood and at first he didn't know why, but then he heard a voice that made both him and the fiery vixen jump.

Interpol Paris Headquarters, Earlier in the day

"Cooper and Foxy, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

The voice coming from the front of the red door was in an annoying singsong that surprised Sly but infuriated Carmelita.

"Knock it off Russo or I'll-"

"Oh, come on, I'm just kidding Inspector" replied Russo "not my fault your boyfriend kissed you and then hang cuffed you to a railing to escape being arrested".

Carmelita got up from her desk and opened her office door to face her partner, Constable Russo, the young American Fox who had just been transferred from his home state of Florida who loved poking fun of Inspector Fox whenever he had the chance, and being the natural jokester, he took great pride and fun in not just pranking her, but other Interpol Officers as well.

"He's-not-my-BOYFRIEND!" yelled Carmelita as she shook with rage on every syllable that sent Russo reeling back against the hallway wall a few feet from Carmelita's office.

"Honestly, I have seen people be stupid, but not as stupid as you Constable Russo" screamed the Latin Vixen, whose very voice echoed down the hall. "Do this department a favor, by GROWING UP!"

With that, Carmelita slammed the door shut, leaving Russo with a shocked look on his face and eyes bloodshot as Carmelita's voice still rang in his ears, not noticing other officers coming out from the conference room next door.

"I can't believe this happened, ever since he got wind of Cooper kissing me in Russia, Russo has told everyone in the precinct, he's made me the laughing stock of Interpol, and so far, no sign of that raccoon Cooper for miles today" Carmelita grumbled to herself as she paced around her office not noticing Sly's brown eyes looking in on her.

"What I would give if somebody would just give me a sign of where he is" she finally yelled out loud with frustrated rage. "WHERE ARE YOU RINGTAIL?!"

"Right here" came Sly's calm voice,

Carmelita jumped out of her fur. Quickly grabbing her shock pistol off the couch, Carmelita cautiously moved to the window and looked out to see the Raccoon criminal across from her on another rooftop, waving goodbye before disappearing out of sight, leaving her even angrier than ever.

And now, here Sly was, in his room, trying not to panic, as he nervously glanced around, the silence in the air driving him mad. Just as he was putting his cap on his head, he heard it.

The front door fell open with a crash, followed by Inspector Fox's booming voice "freeze raccoon!"

Sly silently moved to the window and slowly eased it open; he slipped through just as his bedroom doorknob began to turn.

* * *

9:30pm, the streets of Paris

"_where is he, it's not like him to suddenly remain quiet, is he sick, is he hurt, did he give up thieving?_"

All these thoughts swarmed through the Inspector's mind as she tried to piece together the hints of Cooper's whereabouts. He had shown his face today, but it was just to spy on her, why she did not know, but she would find out soon, but not yet.

All of a sudden she heard a voice as she tweaked the frequencies of her radio

"Wizard, this is Sitting Duck, over"

"Sitting Duck, I read you loud and clear, the Murray and I are about to execute Operation Clockstopper, Wish you were here though, over"

"Don't worry Wizard, if trouble comes to you on sneaking for this mission, just contact me on my binocucom"

As soon as she heard "Sitting Duck", she didn't eyes to recognize who that voice belonged to.

"Base, copy that last transmission and see if you can pinpoint its location" Carmelita spoke into her wristwatch that linked her to Interpol HQ.

"Roger Inspector Fox, location found, sending coordinates now"

"Sorry Cooper, this time I've found you, you can run Raccoon, but you can't hide"

Sly Cooper was in a panic, it was amazing his head hadn't exploded because he was thinking about everything important he left behind.

First up was the only picture he had of his dad and also his dad's hat and pipe, he had to get those back since it was all Sly had left of his late father

Last was the most important to Sly, the Thievius Raccoonus, the ancient manual contained generations of master thief moves, stories, and secrets written by his family members and ancestors, the old book meant a lot to him, he, Sly Cooper, was the Last of his Family line. If anything happened to that book, Sly would have to hunt for it again…unless Interpol destroyed it.

"_No, that's not gonna happen, I won't let it happen"_ thought Sly "_if Interpol decides to do that, they'll have to pry it from my cold, dead hands first"_.

He got off the edge of the roof he had been sitting on and ran back toward his hideout.

9:50pm, Cooper Gang hideout

Carmelita found herself intrigued by the fact that she knew where this building was; she drove by it every time she went to work. That rascal thief had been hiding right in front of her the whole time she had been endlessly pursuing him. But now here she was, ready to finally put him behind bars.

Carmelita kicked open the front door and with a yell of "Freeze Raccoon" stepping inside to find the hideout dark, save for an old television in the living room of the building that lit up the room in a bright static color every time it switched to a different scene. On the couch was a pillow and blanket and it looked like both had been thrown aside in a rush. She spotted light coming from underneath one door at the end of the hall and headed that way as noises came from the room.

Slowly, Carmelita opened the door and stepped in, pointing her shock pistol around in search of her prey. Finding him gone, she holstered her gun and proceeded to turn and look around Sly Cooper's room.

It was a small, brightly lit room, in one corner near the slightly open window, was a medium sized bed that had a pair of blue pajamas strewn across it. She picked the pajama shirt up and felt the inside of it, it was still warm.

"So, Ringtail was sleeping when I called, hmmm that's funny, I thought he slept during the day?"

She then noticed the bookshelf opposite the bed, it was empty of all books, accept one large tome that looked old and faded from its age.

She pulled it out to look at the cover, "the Thievius Raccoonus?" Carmelita read aloud "what's Cooper doing with something like this?" the fox tucked the ancient book into her bag, deciding to examine it later for evidence.

"Interpol, I have found the Cooper gang hideout, requesting backup immediately!" Carmelita spoke into her wrist communicator.

"Roger Inspector, sending units to your position"

"Bentley, this is Sly come in, do you copy over?" after a minute he received a response

"Sly, how come you're calling at this hour?" came Bentley's groggy sounding voice

"Our favorite Inspector found out where we live, I barely escaped before Carmelita busted the front door down"

"What!?" cried Bentley, fully awake and now full of panic, "this is awful Sly, Murray and I need to come back right away, luckily we had just finished the job when you rang"

"it's much worse than that Bentley, Carmelita's got the Thievius Raccoonus, and there's no way I can get it back right now, the whole area is swarming with Interpol Police, I'm going to stay hidden in this chimney where I can keep an eye on the hideout, and Carmelita"

"Just be sure to watch your leg Sly", said Bentley "it was still in bad shape when we left and we're still far away enough that we won't be back till morning"

"My legs fine" replied Sly , though as he spoke he accidentally rubbed his leg against the chimney wall, causing Sly to hiss from the pain .

Sly bit his lip to keep from crying out as he spied on Carmelita with the binocucom as she paced through the front yard. Even if he was hiding from her, Sly felt himself melt as he watched Carmelita's every move.

Tonight she was wearing tight leather pants in place of her blue jeans, along with her usual midriff top and laced up boots, but the leather jacket she wore tonight was different, brown instead of her usual yellow one, though her wardrobe wasn't the only best thing about her this evening, it was the way she walked as well. The Raccoon's jaw fell to his chest the way it often did whenever he watched her move her curved Latin hips side to side as she walked, the leather pants hugging her every curve only adding to tonight's show for the thief.

His eyes roamed up from her waist to her wonderful face, he observed her curled blue locks that were tied back into her usual braid, the two amber orbs that glowed with toughness only a cop would have, and then her lips, her lips were a shade of dark red that Sly had never seen anywhere else, lips that any man would long to kiss.

But what amazed even Sly himself on how attracted he was to the woman who had been chasing him for years, was how cute he thought she was whenever she was angry and Sly knew most other guys thought of her as cold as ice whenever the Spanish Fox displayed fury.

Carmelita then went over to the sidewalk to talk with her colleagues for a while. Sly watched them for a few minutes before he realized, that if he was going to get his family's manual back, he would have to follow the tough as nails cop either back to her office or her apartment, but which one?

"Inspector Fox!" came a sharp voice that caught everyone's attention.

Everyone turned to find Inspector Barkley, Carmelita's hot tempered boss walking toward the vixen and her fellow agents.

"Excellent work on finding the Cooper gang's hideout", said Barkley "I think you deserve the rest of the night off".

"Sorry sir, but I found some key evidence here today", replied Carmelita "and I'm not leaving till I find the rest of it, so I can finally catch Cooper, and finally see him behind bars after all the trouble he's caused"

With those words, she began to pull the Thievius Raccoonus out of her backpack to show it to everyone present, but stopped for a moment.

"_I think better keep this one a secret_" she thought to herself "_there's something odd about this ancient dictionary, I don't know what it is; but that why I'm gonna find out myself_".

Carmelita watched her fellow officer's talk, and even joke about her and Sly again, but she wasn't even listening to their chatter, all her mind was focused on was the ancient book, which drew in her curiosity with each passing minute.

* * *

Finally at midnight, long after everyone else already left the scene for the night, Carmelita got into her red police cruiser and left for the station to gather up the rest of her stuff to leave for the night, all the other evidence had turned out to be worthless compared to the tome she carried in secret. As the vixen drove toward the Interpol HQ, thinking about what the book lying beside her on the passenger seat possibly contained, Sly watched her from the tiny crack in the back seat cushion from his hiding place in the trunk.

" I hope Carmelita doesn't open the door to her trunk" the thief silently prayed.

The car gave a sudden jolt as Carmelita drove over a speed bump. "Sometimes", came the voice of the beautiful Interpol officer, "I wish men had more common sense like us women do".

Sly's ears perked to Carmelita's monologue conversation.

"When will any of those idiot's at the office realize, that I'm not into either one of them, there's plenty of other girls at Interpol, yet I seem to attract the attention of every man for miles, well, better not worry about that now, all that matters for me is finally seeing why Cooper has this ancient tome".

She had seen that book before; Sly had been holding it when they were on that ledge after he had defeated Clockwerk. Carmelita then thought about that moment when Sly had kissed her.

Carmelita remembered the heat that had filled her cheeks when he had locked lips with her, her mind going from stern to confusion at his daring stunt, and her heart spinning after the Raccoon had pulled away. Thought the fox would never breathe a word of it to any of her fellow agents, she had enjoyed that kiss greatly.

Here she was thinking about that moment, when all of a sudden, Carmelita began to see Sly in a way she never had before. The way he was a complete gentleman, how treated her with complete respect, and how he was the only guy she knew, that didn't size her up like piece of meat.

"Knock it off chica" Carmelita said, "How could you even think about him with feelings like that?"

"_Him, him who?" _thought Sly

The car came to a stop and Sly heard the engine fall silent, followed by the sound of Carmelita's car door being opened and then closed as she exited the vehicle.

All Sly had to do now was wait for her to grab her purse, clock out for the night, then finally find a way to get back the Thievius Raccoonus from Inspector Fox once she got home; what seemed like hours later to him, due to the vixen taking longer than he expected, Sly Cooper dozed off.

* * *

12:21am, Carmelita's apartment

Carmelita opened the front door to her apartment, unaware of the raccoon fast asleep in her car outside. She switched on the lights and stepped into the kitchen to make tea, stopping for a moment to observe the full moon that glowed like a white crater covered pearl of light in an ocean of darkness outside the kitchen window.

Twenty minutes later, Carmelita sat in the sofa chair in the living room, beginning to read the Thievius Raccoonus, a notepad and pen lay on one of the sofa arms should she find anything interesting.

Before looking inside the book, Carmelita had expected it to be a guide to thieving, and in a lot of ways it was. But once she looked through a few pages she saw that it was a book composed of past entries made by Sly's family, from Slytunkhamen Cooper II of Ancient Egypt, all the way up to present day, where on the last pages(which appeared to have been recently added) were a few entries made by Sly Cooper himself. Carmelita read through one of them immediately.

August 15th, 1998

Today, Me and the gang pulled off our first heist in Paris, we took the stolen knife of Abraham from a Mr. Jaq Bowers, most notorious crime lord in all of France, and boy was he mad when we relieved him of his most prized possession.

Bentley came up with the perfect plan(like he always does) for me to slip into his penthouse apartment while Murray distracted the gangster's men by challenging them to a race, he won, after I had already snagged the knife and Murray had left Jaq's men in the dirt.

Sneaking into the penthouse was pretty easy, although I did have to dodge a few security lasers in the hallway outside the front door when I left, then I made my way down to the rear entrance for the supply trucks to Jaq's hotel where he confronted me.

Not a bad victory for my first fight, though Jaq still gave me a black eye for my effort.

-Sly Cooper

Carmelita remembered that night, She had arrived herself after they had left to arrest Jaq, the cop had always wondered how the knife of Abraham ended up back at the Smithsonian where it had been on display before being taken by Jaq.

"I had just joined Interpol under Inspector Barkley as his Constable only the day before", said Carmelita, as She continued to read Sly's entries.

Outside in the car trunk, Sly woke up with a yell. "Whew, I'm still in the trunk, better find her loveliness now, and get back the Thievius Raccoonus".

Sly pushed the cushion down, crawled out of the trunk and exited the left back door of Carmelita's police car, taking care to relock the car before he began to climb the building, looking for Carmelita's balcony.

A few minutes later, he spotted her sitting in her living room chair, looking over his family's ancient book of thieving secrets and tales of stealing. Carmelita appeared to have already gotten ready for bed since she now wore a t-shirt with pajama pants and pink bunny slippers, her wavy hair now up in curlers, and she had her reading glasses on.

"_Wow", _thought Sly "_interesting nightwear Carm"_ chuckling to himself as he continued to watch her from behind the curtains that hid him from the vixen's sight.

"Tonight was the night I was chased by Interpol Inspector Carmelita Fox for the first time ever" Carmelita read aloud, "interesting", a smirk full of curiosity on her face.

"Oh no, don't read that" Sly said to himself as he felt his cheeks flush with embarrassment.

"The gang and I were in Rome to steal the famous Mona Lisa painting from Lady Mckenzie, black market dealer, and nightclub owner who had an illegal collection of stolen paintings…"

Sly felt his nerves in shreds as Carmelita got to the part of that days entry that he did not wish for her to read, the part where Sly had commented on her beauty, and then about how her chased him after he had escaped Lady Mckenzie with the Mona Lisa.

"I was making my way to the van, when I was cornered by the gorgeous Inspector, I had seen her last week at that Opera house where I had helped her catch that slinky stage manager Pierre from making off with Madame Pachyderms diamond necklace, and I'll say, if I hadn't shown up, She would not have been promoted to the lovely Inspector She is today".

"Being cornered by her amused me at first, all the other officers that tried to catch me before were men, so it wasn't till I was nearly hit by a blast from her shock pistol that I stopped my flirting and ran for it with Carmelita running close behind me , yelling curses in Spanish AND English….."

"I still got away, but now, every time I do a job, I look forward to the little rendezvous I always have with her, where I get to look into those wonderful eyes of hers before she chases me"

Sly saw Carmelita blush at his comments on her which surprised him completely, he expected her to react the same way she did earlier about her male colleagues.

Sly continued to watch her read through the Thievius Raccoonus for the next two hours, She took notes on various things written in the book, read some more entries from other Cooper clan members, such as Sly's great grandfather, Thaddeus Winslow Cooper III, Heinriette "one eye" Cooper (who Carmelita found to be quite the interesting pirate), and then she read a couple entries by "Tennessee" Kid Cooper.

"the secret to robbing coaches and trains" read Carmelita "the rail walk and rail slide"

Carmelita found the techniques used by the Coopers very useful, she wrote them down in her notepad to use for later. Outside Sly grew impatient as the night dragged on.

"Maybe I'll even incorporate some of these moves with my own gymnastic style for chasing criminals".

"Over my dead body!" yelled Sly as he entered the room, unable to take it anymore.

"COOPER?!"

Carmelita leaped up and grabbed her shock pistol from the coffee table, taking aim at his chest.

"What are you doing here?" said Carmelita, her voice full of surprise and anger "I thought you were a million miles away by now, being the cowards you criminals are"

"I'm not a coward Carm" Sly said in a tone that Carmelita had never heard him use before

He sounded just as mad, although it was obvious he was trying to remain calm.

The red in his eyes made the vixen back up a little, even as she held her shock pistol.

"That book you stole from my room has been in my family for generations" Sly spoke up, he reached a gloved paw toward her "give it here, now!"

" I beg to differ Cooper" Carmelita said, grabbing the book and holding it under her arm, not taking her sights off him, "this book is case evidence, and belongs to Interpol now"

"then what are you doing with it?" asked Sly, " isn't all evidence supposed to be kept in an evidence locker, not in some Inspector's apartment where it's used for secret reading"

"it's not a secret"

"then how come you didn't report it to your boss like you're supposed to?" asked Sly, now amused that his arresting officer had basically done something he would normally do.

"My reasons are my own business, so back off criminal!"

"No Carmelita, _you're _the criminal this time" Sly told her, a mischievous grin on his face.

His words brought her realization in the form of panic, he was right, she _had_ stolen the book, if he went to Interpol right now and the chief got word of her taking the book from the crime scene without authorization and not only read it, but had not even reported it along with the other pieces of evidence. It dawned on Carmelita that she could be promoted down to Constable again; maybe even have her badge suspended.

Fear preyed on the Vixen's mind in the form of Inspector Barkley, yelling at her for her unlawful actions, thoughts that sent a shiver up Carmelita's spine.

"Sly" said Carmelita, looking up again at where he had been standing; only now he wasn't there, he was gone then Carmelita realized the book was gone.

"Where did he go?" said Carmelita turning around the room, looking for the raccoon.

She looked out the window to see him running full pelt across the rooftops, grasping the Thievius Racoonus in one hand and his cane in the other.

Carmelita fired a shock blast at Sly, managing to hit him in the back by good luck than good aim.

She took advantage of him being down to put her glasses away and quickly slide her boots on, before jumping out the window to run after him.

Sly picked himself up from the roof he had collapsed on when Carmelita had zapped him from far away, he felt pain over the spot on his back where the vixen had hit, reaching around, he rubbed the spot to discover his sweater now sported a hole over the burn.

"Great, my leg is bad enough, now I've got even more pain to deal with now"

Sly began running again, running across wires to escape, and find a safe place to hide until morning when his pals came back, he heard yells coming from a distance behind him, Sly turned to find Inspector Fox running toward him, leaping across rooftops, closing in fast.

"Come back here Raccoon!"

The fox fired another shot at him that sent adrenaline through Sly's body, causing him to sprint at full speed toward the towering cathedral up ahead.

"Notre Dame" Sly breathed "if I can climb up to the top of the bell towers, I can give Carmelita the slip".

He leaped down to the street and ran up to Notre Dame, taking a moment to look back at how far away Carmelita was.

She was back about a hundred feet, but still firing off shots that missed Sly by inches, he jumped up and began to climb, still dodging shots from the angry vixen.

* * *

Soon Sly reached the bell tower, he had only twenty more feet to climb before he reached the roof when yet another shock blast made him look down to find Carmelita not far behind.

"I didn't know you could climb? said Sly, shock taking hold of his features.

"looks like your little book taught me something" replied Carmelita, flashing a sly smile of her own

Sly swore under his breath and then continued up.

"_Only three feet now, come on Cooper" _

He reached to pull himself up onto the balcony but he never grabbed it

At that moment, a shot from Carmelita's shock pistol hit his bandaged leg, sending unbearable pain through Sly's leg, he lost his balance and let go of the ledge he was holding.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH", yelled Sly as he tumbled down the side of Notre Dame

"SLYYYYY!", cried Carmelita as she watched in horror.

The fox reached a hand out to grab him; managing to gain hold of his foot, but his weight caused her to lose her grip, sending both falling toward the ground.

"_Gotta act fast or we're both dead_" thought Carmelita as the pavement grew too close for comfort, grabbing the cooper cane, and putting an arm around Sly, She managed to hook the hand of a gargoyle, and stop them just short of hitting the ground, then let go and dropped down onto a patch of grass only fifteen feet down, rolling as she landed.

Carmelita laid Sly down on the soft grass to look him over; he was sporting smudges of soot from hiding in that chimney earlier. Then she noticed the torn bandages on his left leg that peeked out from the top of his knee high shoe.

Careful to not hurt him any further, Carmelita gently slipped the shoe off to find the rest of the area just below his knee that extended to his ankle bandaged as well, sending alarm through her brain, Carmelita unwound the bandages to find Sly's leg covered in blisters and singed fur that exposed raw skin where a couple drops of blood began to leak out in places.

The Fox gasped at Sly's injury, how he had been able to even move with a wound like this, she didn't know, it looked like Sly had hurt himself badly somehow.

Carmelita helped Sly to his feet, draping an arm over her shoulder to support him, walking him back to her apartment.

Once they got there, Carmelita laid Sly down on her bed; laying his hat down on the nightstand Carmelita then walked to the kitchen to grab the first aid kit and then returned to the injured master thief's side.

A groan of pain came from Sly's lips as he awoke to find Carmelita sitting on the edge of the bed, addressing his leg with burn ointment, he watched her with surprise as she rubbed the soothing cream onto his leg wound and then wrapped it tightly in fresh bandages.

Carmelita looked up to find Sly staring at her with wide eyes.

"What?" asked the Interpol officer

"I expected to wake up in a jail cell, why am I here at your place again?"

" I couldn't take you in, one I'm not on duty, and two, you're in bad shape enough already" replied Carmelita, looking at Sly as he looked dumbfounded at her statement, "and stop staring, didn't your mom ever tell you it's not nice to stare?" asked Carmelita, slightly annoyed.

"No" said Sly "She didn't, though Ms. Puffins once did when Bentley, Murray, and I watched her eating those cookies we stole from her once"

"Ms. Puffins?"

"Yes, the headmistress of Happy Camper Orphanage where I grew up"

"Right Ringtail, that was in your police file, along with information on that night the fiendish five came to your home" said Carmelita "I wonder, what is it exactly with you and this book?" she held the Thievius Raccoonus out to Sly, he took it from her, and stuffed it into his backpack.

Sly told her his story, starting with the stories his father once told him of his ancestors, when he met Murray and Bentley, finding out about Clockwerk and how he was the Cooper's sworn enemy.

Lastly, Sly told her of the night of his parent's murder, Carmelita couldn't help feel bad for Sly when he got to the part when he saw his father fall at the hands of Clockwerk.

"How could you get over something like that?" asked Carmelita, astounded at his description.

"I never have gotten over it completely" replied Sly, trying not to feel sad "but time has a way of healing all wounds"

"What about the rest of your family, don't you have any relatives?"

"I don't have any other family, save for Bentley and Murray" said Sly, he turned away from Carmelita "Currently; I'm the last Cooper left"

After a few moments, Carmelita She moved closer to where the master thief lay.

" I know how it feels to lose a parent myself" Said Carmelita, taking one of Sly's hands into her own as she spoke, making him turn back to her again.

" I lost my Father when I was ten, he was a police officer for Interpol just like I am now, one day he got killed by a gang who had broken out of prison to get revenge on my dad for tossing them in jail".

She paused for a moment, Sly could see a hint of sadness behind her amber eyes

"I am sorry that happened to you Inspector" said Sly "but I'm curious though"

"about what?"

"This, You've sworn to put me in jail so many times, and every time you encountered me, I always left you in the dust, yet here I am, unable to run this time, and all of a sudden you're showing kindness and even _sympathy_, instead of treating me like I'm the lowdown crook you always say I am"

A smirk came across the raccoon's face as he sat up "who are you, and what have you done with Inspector Fox?"

"Well, I don't care who you are, no one deserves to witness what you saw on the night your parents were killed" replied Carmelita "as for the kindness, don't push it, as soon as your gang comes back, and you can rejoin them, it's back to me catching you Sly, and I will get you one way or the other!".

From what Sly could tell, Old Ironsides was back in charge. She got up and walked toward the closet, grabbing a blanket from one of the shelves.

"Where you going?" asked Sly

"to lay on the couch", Carmelita answered while she got out a spare pillow, "you can sleep here in my bed tonight, but don't get any ideas"

"What do you mean Ms. Fox?"

"You know what I mean, we're sleeping separately"

"Sleep where you wish Carm, although this bed seems a little too big without someone to share it" replied Sly, scooting over to one side and patting the opposite one in suggestion.

At this the fox tossed a pillow at him

"Told you not to get any ideas Cooper"

"Hey" said Sly, "I was just trying to make a helpful suggestion"

His trademark grin was now back on his face, Carmelita snorted and rolled her eyes.

"Like I need any suggestions, especially when they're from a thief!" and with those words she exited, slamming the bedroom door behind her. Sly couldn't help but chuckle at her bad mood.

"How _does_ she sleep in this bed?" Sly wondered to himself as he stretched his arms across the mattress, "this has to be a queen size at least, too big for one person" he sat up to take his other shoe off and soot covered shirt, leaving on only his sleeveless undershirt on. Then he snuggled beneath the warm, soft covers, laying his head down on the pillow.

"but it's definitely beats sleeping in my own bed, I need to find a new mattress"

He looked up at the ceiling fan, watching the blades move counter clockwise made the raccoon drowsy, within a few minutes, he was slumbering soundly.

* * *

Outside in the living room, Carmelita tossed and turned on the couch as she tried to fall asleep

"So Sly's an orphan?" She asked herself "well of course he is, it's clearly stated in his police files"

But since she still felt curious on Sly's family, Carmelita pulled out her laptop and searched for any information. But after an hour of no results, she closed it.

"_So Sly really has no other family, Clockwerk really did hunt all of them down_" Carmelita looked toward the bedroom door.

"_well, I'm glad Clockwerk is gone_" continued Carmelita, "_But should he ever resurface, I won't hesitate if Sly should need my help again, I can't imagine how it must have been to be in the shoes of a Cooper, to be hunted by a giant mechanical Owl whose sole purpose was to kill off every last member of your family's blood line_"

She shuddered at the thought of it, rolling over onto her side underneath her blanket as she continued her attempt to get comfortable.

"Oh forget it!" She almost shouted in frustration, finally kicking off the yellow blanket, and jumping off the couch.

Carmelita slipped her feet into her slippers and walked over the bedroom door, putting her ear to the door for a minute.

She heard nothing, so very slowly, Carmelita opened the door and peeked in, quite a sight beheld the vixen's eyes.

Sly lay asleep as the Inspector looked in, one arm lying across his chest on top of the comforter, he had taken his mask off as well, leaving the black fur around his eyes exposed..

Carmelita eyed the alarm clock, 2:00am

Pausing to take a deep breath, Carmelita walked to the vacant right side and slid in next to the sleeping raccoon, pulling the blankets up to her neck.

"That's better" whispered Carmelita laying her head on the pillow, "I need a new couch".

Turning to the raccoon that lay beside her, as she watched him, the blankets moving up and down from his heavy breathing, thoughts about what happened in Russia a few weeks back came through Carmelita's mind again

"I never did thank you for rescuing me from that owl", Carmelita spoke low as she continued to watch him "thank you Sly".

Carmelita leaned over, and softly placed a kiss on Sly's cheek as he lay sleeping; it felt nice for her to do that, even if the thief never knew of it.

"_hmm, he certainly looks cute when he's asleep__"_ the fox silently mused, wrapping her arms around Sly, a beautiful grin crossed her features as she finally fell asleep.

**There you have it folks, part 2 is coming soon, please review it so I know I did!**


	2. Part 2

**Here's part 2, I found myself not entirely happy with part 1, I felt like I went too fast, so in this next one I was sure to take my time with it, please enjoy, and of course review if you have the chance, I do like to know how my readers feel. **

_All sly cooper characters belong to Sucker Punch. Any new characters are mine, any song references and or lyrics I do not own._

Sly Cooper: Find the book Part 2

* * *

8:00am

The alarm clock on the night stand went off, awakening Sly from his slumber. The thief reached over to turn it off, bringing silence upon the bedroom again.

His ears tuned to the noises that filled the room, the fan creaking softly overhead, the slightly muffled noises of cars driving in the street below, and a noise that wasn't at all his own. Sly turned his head to the lump lying close beside him to find the sound belonged to Carmelita. Carmelita lay on her side fast asleep, the alarm apparently had not awoken her.

"Awww_w"_ thought Sly, _"looks like Carmelita changed her mind after all". _

He tried to get up, but something had a firm grip on him that kept him from moving , lifting the blanket up, he found the inspector's arms hugging him around his torso, her head resting on his shoulder. He smiled as he felt Carmelita's warm breaths tickle the fur on his neck.

She then opened her eyes slowly, looking at him sleepily for a moment before her pupils shrunk as she realized her position.

"What?" she asked, "never seen somebody sleep before?"

"Not with their arms around me" Sly smiled, putting himself nose to nose with Carmelita "so what made change your mind, needed some company?"

"You wish!" yelled Carmelita, quickly pulling herself away.

Sly sat up as he began to laugh, his voice echoing throughout the bedroom as he clutched his ribs.

"What's so funny?" asked Carmelita, her ears perking up in confusion

He didn't answer, he just kept laughing, tears now running down his face like he had heard the funniest joke ever.

"WHAT IN THE NAME OF GOD ARE YOU LAUGHING ABOUT SLY COOPER!?"

He finally calmed down to tell her.

"I'm just laughing about us" answered Sly "I tell you Ms. Fox, you are just so cute when you're angry, no wonder pushing your buttons is one of my favorite pastimes".

He broke down again, leaving the fox speechless as she watched him let out the last of it before he finally got ahold of himself.

"Well enough of that, I better contact Bentley, he's probably worried sick about me"

He got out of the bed and walked over to where his leg pack lay on the chair by the door. He plucked out of it what looked like to Carmelita to be an ordinary pair of binoculars, but when he pushed a button on its side, she knew something was funky about them.

"Bentley, you there?" asked Sly, the turtle rubbed his eyes due to still being half asleep

"Sly!?" asked a surprised Bentley, "There you are, we've been looking all over for you"

"I'm alright, perfectly fine, save for my leg and back"

"Where are you?"

"you won't believe where I am", he turned the binocucom so Bentley could see the pajama clad Inspector, who looked confused and annoyed all at the same time.

"Say hi Carmelita" said Sly,

"Hi" she replied with sarcasm, crossing her arms under her chest, and turning her head away.

"Why are you with Inspector Fox?!" asked the hyperventilating turtle, "are you in jail?", "do you we need to rescue you?".

"Calm down Bentley, Carmelita was nice enough to allow me to stay over, she has decided to let me go this one time, I'll join you guys at the new hideout later". He then put away the binocucom, and then he turned to look at where Carmelita still sat on her bed.

After a moment, she spoke up. "Sly?"

"Yes my beautiful Senorita?"

"Before you go heading off anywhere", she now looked straight at him with a stare that could freeze whisky, "I want to warn you that if anybody from Interpol finds out about you staying with me, I'll beat you to within an inch of your life"

"My lips are sealed Inspector" replied Sly, obviously not intimidated by her threat "it'll be our little secret", he flashed Carmelita a playful wink.

She let out a rare chuckle, "you'll never change Sly"

"But why should I, don't you ever enjoy our rendezvous, or me helping you whenever you've needed it Ms. Fox"

"I admit you're much better behaved than some of those guys I see at work every day"

"Really?"

"Yes", said the frustrated Fox, "being a policewoman has its ups and downs, but if there's one thing I can't stand, it's those creeps at work that hit on me"

At that last word she slammed her hands down on the mattress, Carmelita brought her legs up to her chest, and she rested her head on her knees.

"Sometimes I just want to hit them all over the head" said Carmelita "they never seem to get through their thick skulls that I don't like any of them".

"Well, I think I can help you with that" replied Sly, "but it'll cost you though"

She looked up with puzzlement "and that would be?"

"one hot shower please" said Sly as if ordering a meal at a restaurant.

Carmelita got up without even looking at the grinning raccoon; she walked to the closet to grab a fresh towel off the shelf, her orange tail hanging limp.

"make it quick" said Carmelita, tossing the towel at Sly's face.

He let it cover his face, "hey, who turned out the lights?"

Carmelita snorted in annoyance, "If you're going to shower, go take it before I change my mind!"

She pointed a finger to the bathroom door.

Sly pulled the towel off his head and made for the bath, closing the door while whistling a merry tune. A minute later, Carmelita heard the shower roar to life, silencing much of Sly's whistling.

* * *

As Sly washed the dirt and soot from himself, Carmelita removed her pajamas, and walked over to the dresser to grab a fresh pair of socks.

While she stood there in her undergarments, her ears picked up as she heard Sly singing a solo.

_I, I love the colorful clothes she wears and the way the moonlight plays upon her hair_

_I hear the sound of a gentle word _

_On the wave that lifts her perfume through the air_

_when I look, in her eyes she goes with me to a blossom world_

A tingle ran up Carmelita's spine at the fact that she knew he was singing about her, Carmelita's thoughts going back to what had happened last night.

Carmelita found herself happy that Sly found her to be gorgeous, she was glad he looked forward to seeing her even when they had their usual cops and robbers chase, a smile came upon her red rose lips as her brain spun like a tornado, her body feeling light as a feather.

"Wait", said Carmelita, snapping out of it "what the hell is wrong with me, why am I sitting here feeling happy about a wanted criminal whose singing in my shower right now!?"

Carmelita frowned at herself again for her unusual thoughts about Sly.

The answer came from a voice, coming from deep inside the confused vixen

"_It's because you're developing feelings for him Carmelita", _said the voice, "_just like how he already has feelings for you"_

"He does _not_ have feelings for me" Carmelita replied "Sly's nothing but at crook that's long overdue on paying his debt to society"

" _but what about all that stuff written in that book you took from him?"_ it pressured, "_what about that kiss?"_

"He kissed me so he could handcuff me, and avoid going to jail!"

"_but when he kissed you, you were blushing afterwards just like last night, explain that"_

Despite trying to find the most reasonable excuse, the fox could not answer, she was at a loss of words as the truth finally hit her like lightning.

It echoed through her brain like radio waves.

"I've got feelings for Sly Cooper!?" Carmelita said out loud, her entire body riddled with goose bumps. "the very thief I'm obsessed with bringing to justice?".

Her knees gave way as she fell back down on the bed.

"But why does it have to be him?", Carmelita said to herself, crossing her arms over her bare breasts "why can't it be some other guy, someone just as nice, well-mannered and handsome like he is?"

Carmelita cupped her mouth in shock at what she had said.

The voice spoke again, "_because Carmelita, that very night you first met him, you felt something about that raccoon that you had never felt about any man before, you didn't realize it, but it was Love, not just for you, but him too, he already told you about that night, about how he let himself get captured for a chance to meet you"_

"t-that's not true", the vixen tried to explain, "he was just looking for a way to steal that diamond I was watching". She laid down on her stomach, her slender legs toned from years of running after the Cooper gang. Carmelita tried to silence what was going on with her mind about her and her new feelings for a certain raccoon.

Carmelita became so lost in her thoughts; she didn't even notice the door open behind her.

* * *

Sly came out of the bathroom, his fur now nice, and clean. He sported a new shirt he had brought in his backpack, and had put his thief mask back on.

The sight that greeted him as he stepped into the bedroom was a much undressed Carmelita. She lay facing away from him, her hindquarters clothed in the thin blue panties she was wearing. He was amazed by the fact that her underwear was very much the same hue as his cap and sweater.

The curves of her round butt seemed to hypnotize Sly for a moment before he let out a long wolf whistle that snapped the vixen out of her trance.

"Man, if looks could kill, I'd be dead right now"

"Cooper!?" Carmelita jumped up, quickly grabbing her bed sheets to cover up her modesty. "Haven't you ever heard of privacy?!"

"whoa, calm down", he chuckled "If you were changing, you should have let me know first"

"I _was_ changing!" she angrily pointed to the door, "Now get out of my room so I can finish getting ready!"

Sly grabbed his cane and backpack from the chair, obeying the vixen's command; he exited the room, closing the door behind him.

Carmelita ran to quickly lock it, her cheeks flushed with embarrassment "_he practically saw me naked"_. She ran to the closet to grab her jeans, quickly putting her legs through them, and yanking them up to her waist.

Outside in the living room, Sly took a moment to look around the apartment the officer in charge of his case lived in, taking in the view from the balcony he had entered from last night.

It was a beautiful sight that overlooked the city of lights. Sly spotted the Eiffel tower in the distance, as well as the cars and people moving down the never ending streets.

"What a view", Sly admired, "shame Carmelita doesn't have anybody to share it with, just like that big bed of hers".

"what about my bed?" came Carmelita's voice making Sly jump.

He turned to find the vixen standing right behind him; Carmelita was now fully dressed in usual leather jacket, complete with her zip up top, tight jeans and, laced up combat boots.

"it's a very comfortable bed Carm", replied Sly, "might just have to get one myself one of these days"

Carmelita looked like she had swallowed a lemon "don't tell me, I've just encouraged a thief to steal a mattress".

"Relax Inspector, anything I want I pay for with my own money"

"Besides the things you take from hardworking people?" spoke Carmelita

"Dat's wight wabbit" said Sly as he did a bad imitation of Elmer Fudd, earning a look of irritation from Carmelita.

"Listen" said Sly, apology in his tone "sorry about what happened back there in the bedroom, I'll be sure not to mention that either"

"Actually" Carmelita was twirling a hair strand around her finger, "that was my own fault, I didn't warn you I was indecent, so don't worry about it"

She now held her hands nervously behind her back, her eyes down at her own feet.

"And _I'm_ sorry about last night Ringtail, I had no idea how important that book was to you, granted I couldn't even read a lot of it since it contained several different languages and dialect".

Her eyes traveled to his bandaged leg.

"But what happened to your leg Sly?" asked Carmelita, "I've never seen a burn that bad before, it's amazing you can even walk on it".

Sly limped past her toward the living room and plopped himself down on the couch, wincing at the pain from his burned leg.

"a week ago, me and the guys were in Germany on a job, a guy armed with a flamethrower cornered us as we were leaving the black market" the thief began, patting his leg.

"what did you buy from the black market!?" asked the vixen, cutting him off as she turned from sad to angry all in a split second.

"Whoa, settle down Carm" Sly held up a paw in an effort to raise calm from Carmelita, she fell silent for him to continue.

"We didn't buy anything, we actually saved something from being sold though" he pulled out an object concealed in wrapping paper.

He tossed it over to Carmelita, who caught it effortlessly; tearing the package open, she found a large pink diamond that was heavy enough that she had to hold it with both hands.

"_That,_ is a rare diamond" said Sly, "supposed to be one hundred and ninety-five carets , or at least that's what that goon said about it when he tried to auction it off"

Carmelita laid it out on the table as she sat down across from Sly.

"And why are you giving it to me"? She raised an eyebrow

"Because Bentley spent three days trying to find who it belongs to, and he found it's the long lost De Beers Diamond, so I figured hey, maybe Carmelita will know what to do with it".

Carmelita couldn't believe it, Sly had found not just any diamond, but the De Beers Diamond, the diamond that was the centerpiece of the Patiala Necklace. Crafted in 1928 by the House of Cartier, the necklace originally contained 2,930 diamonds including the one Sly had found, but what surprised the vixen was how he had turned it over to her instead of selling it on thiefnet.

"Well" she held the 428 caret diamond in her hands, "I will be making sure this gets returned to its rightful owners" replied Carmelita.

"I figured you would" said Sly, he got up from the couch and began towards the balcony door.

"Where you going Cooper?", called Carmelita, grabbing her shock pistol "I'm not through with you yet".

"It's time for this raccoon to hit the road" said Sly "although I thank you for the hospitality Ms. Fox, I certainly hope you enjoyed this morning as much as I did".

"the only thing I'll enjoy Ringtail, is seeing you behind bars when I catch you"

"yet you never will" laughed Sly "I'm just too clever"

"yeah well how about I-" started a furious Carmelita

"uh uh, not so fast" Sly wagged a finger at her, "you know how bad my leg is"

Carmelita grumbled at not being able to arrest the smirking raccoon, still even if he had let her, she never would have found it in her heart to arrest him, not in the condition he was in. instead she walked over and gave his leg a kick.

"OW!"

"that's for all the trouble you put me through Cooper" Carmelita gave Sly the meanest face she could pull. Sly didn't like it one bit that she suffered a lot of stress from work and all the nonsense that comes with it, but for the past few weeks since the Clockwerk incident in Russia, he'd been actually helping her out more than she actually knew, which he decided to reveal to her now.

"I know what you have to go through Inspector" answered Sly as he rubbed the spot that bore the fox's boot print. "Whenever I have a moment , I come to watch my favorite detective hard at work.".

At his words, Carmelita felt her heart soften, she could not believe what she had heard.

"Whenever I come to check on you, a lot of times I find you still at work, either still going over the endless stack of papers that have to be written, or your passed out from exhaustion", Sly gave her a warm smile, "and then there are days when I find you home already, sleeping right there on the couch, still dressed for the day."

"Well with having to deal with you so much Cooper, it's no surprise I get home, and pass out from exhaustion most of the time" said Carmelita, trying to be angry with him again, but inside she actually wasn't. "being an Interpol Officer is no walk in the park, grueling hours, unexpected calls are all part of enforcing the law on a daily basis"

Sly nodded in agreement, "but you amaze me to no end at how dedicated you are to being a cop, you should be chief because of everything you've done to make the streets of Paris a safer place". He slipped an arm around her waist, "and yet despite all your hard work and effort" he continued, "you are still not given the honor and respect you deserve from those fellow Interpol agents of yours".

The vixen opened her mouth to argue, but couldn't get any words past her tongue, every word said by Sly had been nothing but the truth, she was very hard working when it came to being an Inspector for Interpol, she had been that way ever since her very first day at Interpol as a rookie to where she was the intimidating inspector she was today. Yet despite having the best arrest rate in all of Interpol, Carmelita's boss always threatened to demote or take her off the case whenever she failed to catch the Cooper gang, the threats happened at least twice a month.

"Why?" asked Carmelita, she stood close and looked straight into Sly's warm brown eyes, reading the emotion behind them, trying to see if he was trying to deceive her.

"why do you care so much about me, all the other criminals I've thrown in jail hate me so much, they probably dream of killing me for revenge should they ever break out".

Sly straightened up, he now began to slowly rub his hand down the vixen's back, massaging her tense muscles as he explained.

"it's silly that you compare me to other criminals" he answered with a smirk, "that would be like me saying that all cops are the same, that all of you are stuffy, donut eating thugs that love to bully people for the smallest law broken". His eyes seemed completely truthful on what he said, even as he continued to massage the vixen that was fighting not to show the delight she was feeling from him loosening one of the many knots she had in her back.

"Well" said Sly, pulling away "I better get going", he tried to continue on his way but a gloved paw grabbed his wrist, pulling him back.

"Wait!" said Carmelita, "before you go, I want to check your wounds again"

Sly sat himself back down on the sofa; Carmelita joined him on the right side, putting his foot on her lap as she slid his shoe off. After peeling off the bandages, she looked it over, the skin was still raw, but it looked much than it did yesterday though.

"Wow Carmelita, you _do_ care, even if I am a thief". He sunk back into the couch, a warm smile on his face.

"Of course I care" Carmelita looked at him with a confused stare, "I might be a cop, but that doesn't mean I take pleasure in seeing criminals suffer in pain"

"No" Sly chuckled, "I didn't mean that"

She knew what he meant, but Carmelita was trying really hard to keep herself in control.

"Well whatever you meant" replied Carmelita, now wrapping his leg, her eyes set on Sly " just be sure to stay off this leg for a while, because I don't ever want to have to drag you two miles again next time I find you".

"your wish is my command Carm"

He opened his eyes when she poked his leg to get his attention. Carmelita's face had turned into a scowl.

"that's Inspector Fox to you, _criminal_!"

"_well that didn't last long_", thought Sly

* * *

After finishing with Sly's leg, Carmelita walked to the kitchen to prepare breakfast, and while she was waiting for the pancakes to flip, she looked into the living room where she saw Sly still at the sofa, twirling his cane around in boredom.

A few minutes later, the two of them sat at the table, eating breakfast in silence, Sly didn't like silence, so he decided to break it.

"so, what was up with you coiling your arms around me?" he asked

Carmelita looked up with puzzlement, a piece of bacon dropped from her mouth.

"I don't know Cooper, guess I just did it in my sleep"

"sounds like you were dreaming about catching me" he suggested with a wink.

"probably" she said, going back to her breakfast, "I have often dreamed of the day I finally got my paws on you"

"looks your dream finally came true" replied Sly, "cause you were cuddled right up to me, looks like you wanted to do more with me besides put me behind bars"

That did it for Carmelita, she threw down her fork, and got right in the master thief's face

" I was _not_ cuddling you!", yelled Carmelita, getting up from her chair and heading into her bedroom "you drive me crazy Ringtail!"

"why thank you Ms. Fox", called Sly "that's something I'm take pride in doing"

Carmelita slammed the door and locked it, she kicked her boots off along with her socks, and she threw her leather jacket to the floor, and walked to the closet to grab her towel, a pink one that she had bought a few weeks ago at Hal-Mart. She then walked into her bathroom Sly had used earlier.

"I swear, sometimes I just want to knock that stupid grin off his face" Carmelita punched the wall in anger while she turned on the nozzle to the shower.

She stripped off the rest of her clothes while she continued to fume over the raccoon, stepping into the shower, Carmelita allowed the warm water to soak into her fur.

"_There we go"_, it always felt soothing for her to wash her daily worries away, but the only time she could that, was when she was here with the cleansing water raining down on her, whether when it was she took her daily shower, or when she had a bubble bath instead, as she did quite often after a very tiring day at the office.

"_that raccoon, he's so irritating, I should arrest him right now when I get out"_

Carmelita grabbed the soap from its holder, and began to run it along her body, completely relaxed as she started with the fur on her neck, and worked her way down to her feet. As she continued washing, the voice spoke again.

_Why do you this to yourself?, it asked, he's waiting right out there for you, yet you'd rather see him rotting in prison than actually being with him, you know he wants to be with you._

"_Be with me"?! _

_Yes _

"THE ONLY REASON HE'D WANT TO BE WITH ME" yelled Carmelita; cords visible under her neck, "IS SO HE COULD STAY OUT OF JAIL LIKE THE CROOK HE IS!".

She would hear no more of it, she stepped out of the shower without drying herself off to grab her wrist communicator so she could call for backup to close off the area so Sly wouldn't be able to escape. While quickly dressing, Carmelita caught the sound of her apartment window opening, she ran out into the living room to find her apartment empty, and Sly nowhere to be found.

Carmelita clenched her fists, she gritted her teeth in fury as her face turned blood red, if Sly had been around, he might have been terrified at seeing the latin fox at her worst.

"YA SEE!", screamed Carmelita, "HE FLED, FLED LIKE A COWARD!"

Carmelita stopped as soon as she realized she was yelling at nobody, she hoped none of her neighbors were home, they might call the police, or even think she's lost it.

"I better get to work before I'm late"

* * *

On the rooftop, Sly held the Thievius Raccoonus tightly in his hand as he watched Carmelita drive away, watched her head off to work. He hadn't forgotten her present, it would be waiting for her when she got home. But right now, he had to get back to his friends.

Sly leaped from the rooftop, opening his parachute when he reached the highest point of his launch he glided with the west wind.

The Cooper van pulled up to a recently abandoned building, out stepped Murray, the driver of the vehicle he had upgraded over the years. From the back doors came Bentley, the brains of the trio, he paused to wipe a speck from his thick glasses.

"Where's Sly?" asked Bentley, "he was supposed to be here by now"

"don't worry buddy, he'll probably be a little late" replied Murray, "the probably had to evade Inspector Fox again, we both know how she is when it comes to Sly"

"Your absolutely correct Murray, I only wish Sly would come to his senses and stop flirting with her, he only seems to make Inspector Fox mad whenever he does that".

"Aw come on guys, I only do that because I love her very much" called Sly, jumping down from the roof of the house and landing in-between them. Being that neither Bentley nor Murray had ever been in love themselves, they thought he was crazy.

"Please think about what you're saying" said Bentley, "Carmelita's a cop, and you're a thief Sly, the only thing she wants to do is throw us all in jail, to see us in black and white stripes".

"Yeah Sly" said Murray, "to her, your nothing but a big pesky fly just waiting to be zapped"

The raccoon understood what his friends were saying, but he couldn't help himself, his heart always turned to mush at the mere mention of his lady fox.

"I know guys, but even if she is a cop, Carmelita's still a woman", he stated proudly "and despite the fact of her being the fierce independent woman I know her to be, I can't imagine how lonely she is".

"well Sly, just be careful from now on, I got a bad feeling in the pit of my shell" said Bentley. A loud growling noise make the three of them jump.

"Wow Bentley" said Sly, "I guess your right, you shell sounds awful"

"That's not him Sly" said Murray, "that sound came from the stomach of 'the' Murray, who now craves for some lunch" he pointed a gloved finger to the sky as he said this last, making his two buddies laugh. Murray always had the biggest appetite out of all of them.

* * *

After eating lunch, the Cooper gang set about moving into their new hideout, it was twice as big as their old one, they each had plenty of room for themselves; the house had two floors, three if you count the basement. On the ground floor, Murray set everything up for the kitchen and living room, Bentley was downstairs in the basement, renovating it into his own personal laboratory and study, as for Sly, he was busy upstairs in the empty room that was now his new bedroom.

He set about vacuuming up the dusty red carpet, he always liked carpets versus hard floors, being that carpets were quiet, and hard floors made noise. Then he began redecorating the room, but being that he didn't have many possessions, it only took him about forty-five minutes in total to be completely moved in. with his spare time, he decided to vacuum the rest of the house in order to help out Bentley.

The three always did well when it came to housework, they had all agreed to divide up the work when it came to chores, one would vacuum or mop while the other dusted, then the third would normally wash the windows or even wash clothes, depending on what was needed to be done.

When the clock struck eight later that night, the work was all done, the three collapsed in the living room from exhaustion, everybody hoped that would be the last time they ever had to relocate again, because for them, moving in was tiring, especially for Bentley since he had to move all his equipment.

"I think I'm gonna be sick" said Bentley, wiping the sweat from his forehead

"then you might need this", Sly took his hat off his head and handed it to the exhausted turtle, sure enough, Bentley puked, emptying his stomach of the carrot soup he had from the morning earlier.

"sorry about your hat Sly" said Bentley as soon as he could breathe again, he handed it back to the gray raccoon, who took over to the sink to wash it out the best he could.

"it's alright" he replied, "I got plenty of spares, we'll just have to throw this one in the washing machine"

"the Murray is sorry too Bentley, I guess I forgot again that your allergic to carrots" he patted Bentley on the back with one of his strong hands, almost knocking the nerdy turtle over.

"It's alright Murray" answered Bentley, recovering from the hippos strong pat on the back.

Sly got up to go head out for a while, now that the sun had fully set, he had to go buy Carmelita's gift and set it up before she got home.

* * *

8:15pm

Gold's athletic goods

As the city of lights continued to glow with its usual evening illuminations, a masculine shadow stood on top of the sport supplies store, quickly finding an air vent that led down into the store, he climbed down into the store, searching for what he wanted.

A sharp ring sounded off as he tripped the alarm, making Sly jump a little, though it didn't bring any panic to him whatsoever since he had tripped many alarms over the years of his thieving endeavors. He headed to the back where a line of state of the art punching bags all hung in a row. He picked one that he thought was perfect, and after grabbing a pair of boxing gloves. He walked over to the register to leave some gold coins for the owner of the store, along with a note on one of his calling cards, explaining why he had taken the items, and hoping the gold was enough to pay for the stolen items.

He quickly carried the heavy bag out the back and managed to steal away into the night just in time as the police arrived no more than 15 minutes later.

* * *

12:00, Midnight

Carmelita stumbled into the elevator of her apartment building, her head aching terribly from what had happened earlier. Her partner Constable Russo had tried to apologize, but wasn't in the mood to deal with him, the other females of Interpol, who had already been circulating rumors around the HQ, of the kiss the master thief had given Inspector Fox, now began theorizing that there was more to Carmelita and Sly besides her obsession with catching Cooper. Before she knew it, Inspector Barkley called Carmelita into his office.

"you wanted to see me, sir?" asked Carmelita peeking her head in.

"yes, take a seat Inspector Fox", Carmelita sat herself in one of the chairs in front of her bosses desk, nervously gripping the edges of the seat.

"I'm going to make this as simple as possible since I have very little time on my hands" said Barkley, he took out a match from a drawer in his desk, and quickly lit up the cigar clenched in his teeth, the smell of tobacco wafted through Carmelita's nostrils as she waited for what Barkley had to say.

"I don't know what it is with what I'm hearing in the halls around here in my police department, but it sickens me on what's being said by my other officers" his voice was low and deadly, unusual for the hot tempered head of the Interpol Paris Branch.

"and what's that sir"? asked Carmelita, her knees shaking about the oncoming onslaught

"The talk going around on you and Sly Cooper" said Barkley in between puffs of cigar, "I first heard of that kiss he planted on your lips when you went to arrest him in Russia, yet that time, we found you handcuffed to a railing overlooking Krack-Karov"

"right, that was because he-"

Barkley held up his hand for silence

"now I hear of this new talk going around today about how you, and Cooper are secretly Lovers"

Carmelita gasped at his accusation, she began to hyperventilate as she tried to explain

"SIR, I-I-IT'S NOT TRUE, I-I WOULD NEVER DO SUCH A THING!" the vixen yelled and sputtered in panic, "i-it was probably "

He cut her off, he motioned her to move closer.

"I don't care who started all this hoopla about the two of you" an angry glare in his gray badger eyes, "BUT IF I FIND OUT THESE RUMORS ARE TRUE, YOU'LL BE CLEANING OUT YOUR OFFICE IMMEDIATELY AND YOU WILL BE TERMINATED!"

His sudden outburst struck fear in Inspector Fox's heart, she couldn't be fired, her family had come from a long line of Police Officers, such a thing would bring shame on the Fox family name.

"I already have too many problems here, and the last thing I need for the public to know, is one of my best officers having a relationship with a criminal wanted in more than twelve countries"

He slammed a fist onto his desk, "Do you Copy"?

"I copy sir"

"Good, now out!" he pointed to the door. As she was passing others while walking back to her office, Carmelita softly cursed all of them under her breath, along with the raccoon that had just nearly cost her the badge and job she stood for.

* * *

**I amaze myself on how I can write things out without having to think much on what I want to say, seems like ideas just roll off my fingers. Well, looks like things are getting out of hand for our favorite vixen, I wonder what waits for her in part 3. I do apologize for this part being a bit shorter than the last one.**

**Stay tuned everyone!**


	3. Part 3

_**Hello again readers, I'm surprised at the followers I've gotten, maybe I'll pick up some more this time around**_

_All sly cooper characters belong to Sucker Punch and Sanzaru. Any new characters are mine, any song references and or lyrics I do not own._

Sly Cooper: Find the book Part 3

11:25pm

After finally carrying the bag all the way to Carmelita's apartment, Sly had it sent up at last, the new punching bag that Carmelita could use whenever she needed to get some strain off her mind whenever she came home. He left her a calling card on top of the kitchen counter.

Hope you make good use out of this Ms. Fox, I know that Murray does with the one he has

-Sly

Satisfied with his victory, Sly exited the apartment to head back home, when he got there he found Bentley and Murray sound asleep, too tired to go check on Carmelita, Sly groggily headed upstairs to his room. He placed his cane into the empty corner of the room, threw his hat onto the dresser, then after kicking his boots off, he climbed into bed and fell asleep when his head hit the pillow.

Outside, thunderclouds rolled in, emptying their load of water onto Paris, along with their rumble and peals of thunder and lightning as the Cooper Gang slept inside their new home, unaware that they were being watched from all sides.

"So, I find you here in Paris, Sly Cooper" said the weasel who had tracked down the Gang at long last after searching for them for several days. He was wearing a Uniform that bore many medals and stars, he thought of himself greatly as a great ruler, but in his homeland of Germany, he was an outcast. This weasel's name was Heinrich

Heinrich was now gathered with his men outside, watching as the Cooper gang slept the night away.

"excuse me my Fuhrer" asked the bear standing next to him, he was his right hand man and enforcer

"you may speak"

"we are ready to attack at your command zir!"

The others all stood ready to raid to attack the hideout, guns ready for firing, grenades prepared, and flamethrowers fueled for burning. Heinrich smiled at his second in command, Heinrich always loved that feeling of having soldiers loyal to him.

"No"

The bear looked at him in shock "No?"

"No" Heinrich repeated, "we will wait until the time is right"

"sir, the time _is_ right, the Cooper Gang is asleep, they will never know what hit them!"

"that would be too eazy" the German Weasel replied, "if you really want to destroy ze enemy, you must strike at zer hart"

The men all headed back to their hotel, quickly putting away their weapons before stepping into the swastika flagged cars. Heinrich quickly looked back to the gang's hideout.

"Enjoy what peaceful time you have left Cooper!"

Once they got back to Heinrich's base, the Captain came up to him since he still didn't understand what his leader was getting at.

"if we're not doing a direct strike, then what's ze plan?"

Heinrich smiled once more, only this time, his lips grinned into one full of malicious intent.

"We will spy on zat Cooper for a while Fritz", he answered, looking out the window toward the horizon "and find out what or who he holds most dearest to him, once we know what it is, we can use zit against him to get back what he stole from me!"

Heinrich raised his head and bellowed an evil laugh, his high pitched voice echoing through the vacant corridors of the elegant mansion.

Fritz could only grin in amazement, his leader may have been crazy, but Heinrich always knew what to do.

* * *

3 weeks later

Dallas, Texas, USA, 12am

On a rooftop next to a rather luxurious looking hotel, a shadowy figure stood on top of the buildings flagpole, balancing himself with ease on the small point as he prepared for the heist his gang had set into place.

Sly waited for Bentley and Murray to make their way inside to the security mainframe so Bentley could disable the alarms, Sly had already picked the lock on the back door for them, so now all he could do was wait. Excitement filled the Raccoons body like it always did, especially on the perfect night of a heist, just like tonight.

He felt a vibration from inside his Leg pouch, reaching in, he pulled out his Binocucom, finding Bentley on the other end.

"Alright Sly, the security systems are down, head inside through the skylight, that's near where Buffalo Bob keeps his stash of Money in his safe"

"you got it Bentley, I'm heading in now"

Sly slipped his binocucom into his leg pouch, and leaped into the air toward the hotel, grabbing onto a window ledge he jumped from ledge to ledge until he reached the roof.

"I must say" said Sly, "for a drug dealer who lives in a hotel that doubles as his factory, and compound, the view is certainly breathtaking"

He could see a great view the skyline of Austin from where he was, the Moon illuminated among the many bright stars that shone in the Texas sky.

Sly found the skylight entrance sealed with a padlock, but it was no challenge for the master thief as he simply lifted his cane over his head, and brought it down with all his might on the lock, smashing it open on contact. He then slipped inside, making his way to the safe in Buffalo Bob's office.

Meanwhile Bentley sat at the computer in the security room, watching the monitors for any sign of Buffalo Bob's men, all of a sudden he heard the door fall to the floor with a crash as a stampede of many tough looking bulldog's and bulls came running into the room .

Bentley might have been helpless had it not been for Murray, the brawny hippo ran toward them with a fierce look in his eyes.

Murray took them all alone, fighting them off with his mighty fists, yelling loudly as each swing delivered punishment. Very soon, the last thug went down into a heap bellow the mighty hippo's feet

"Evildoers big and small are no match for the Murray!" he chortled, standing among twenty knocked out men on the floor, beads of sweat around his neck.

"Good job Murray" said Bentley, "now all we have to do is wait for Sly to grab the Money out of the safe, and be on our way"

Sly finally located Bob's office, but he found it vacant of any safe.

"hmm" he pondered with his gloved hand to his chin, leaning on his cane, "if I were Bob, where would I keep the safe".

He looked around the office for any sign or clue of anything out of place, suddenly he spotted something. A string, very thin like fishing line, hung an inch from the ground from one of the walls, it was opposite of the cluttered with papers desk. Sly seized the string and pulled slightly on it before releasing it. It flew up along with a section of the cream colored wall like it was a window shade, revealing a large safe behind the disguising canvas.

"Bingo"! said Sly, "Bentley, I've found the safe!" he said over his earpiece.

"perfect timing too" came Bentley's nasel filled voice, "I just cracked the code when you contacted me, try dialing in 9-6-2"

Sly turned the combination knobs until he put in the code in, then he flipped the lever down with his cane, inside the safe, locks came undone as it creaked open, inside lay sacks and bundles of dollar bills,

The master thief had never seen so much money before him, he would need help carrying it all out, the safe was so big, it took up half of the wall.

He pulled out his binocucom to contact Murray.

"Hey Sly, what's going-whoa!" the bundles of drug Money made the hippo's jaw drop open, like Sly, he had never seen so much money in one place before.

"looks like much more cash here than we originally expected pal" said Sly, "mind giving me hand here with all of this"

"sure thing Sly, be there in a moment" Murray began heading up from the security room on the ground floor to the 3rd floor where Sly was.

As Sly waited for Murray to appear, he pulled out a few bags to begin stuffing cash into them, taking in all of the many green bills with Benjamin Franklin looking back at him.

"I bet there must be thousands of dollars in here" said Sly, "looks like we hit the jackpot tonight"

"You certainly did Cooper, now turn around with your hands up!" came a female voice he immediately recognized.

Smiling from ear to ear, he turned to find Inspector Fox standing in the office doorway, aiming her shock pistol straight at him, her eyes lining down the barrel.

" Ms. Fox" he grinned, leaning against his cane calmly despite the hard look in the Inspector's eyes, "I was beginning to think you weren't going to show".

"I _always_ find where you are Ringtail" she replied back with a smug grin, "and now I've got you trapped with no way out!", she reached one hand for the handcuffs on her hip, "your only exit is with me". She now began slowly inching toward him, her eyes never leaving their target.

"Now ringtail" she asked when she got within five feet of the raccoon, "are you going to come quietly or am I going to have to resort to lethal force?"

"I'm afraid I have no intention to 'come quietly', at least not today Carmelita" answered a suave Sly, "because _you _forgot your hat".

"My hat!?" started a confused Carmelita, "don't be stupid Cooper, since when have ever I worn a-"

At that moment, strong pink arms forced a big cowboy hat down onto the vixens head from behind, catching her by surprise as she dropped her weapon to get the blinding headwear off.

"perfect timing Murray" laughed Sly as he quickly snatched up the last of the bags and tossed them to the big lug while Carmelita yanked and danced around repeatedly at her attempt to pry the hat off her head.

"seems like the Murray has begun to pick up sneaking too despite his thunderous footsteps"

"great", said Sly, "let's get of here fast"

The two made their way out into the hallway to make their exit when an electric charge came from the office, almost colliding with Sly's head before hitting the wall behind him.

"COOPER!"

Sly turned to find a furious Carmelita running toward him, firing round after round at the two thieves.

"run Murray, run", yelled Sly as he took off toward another room while Murray ran down the stairs, away from the blue shock orbs.

"get back to the van, I'll distract Carmelita and meet up with you guys later"

Sly was almost to the bedroom door when Inspector Fox managed to hit him, sending a paralyzing feeling to his shoulder.

"not so fast ringtail, you're not getting away this time" she called after him

Despite losing feeling in right shoulder, Sly raised one booted foot and kicked the door open

"Adios, mi amor", he said before jumping out the window.

Carmelita reached the broken window Sly had jumped out of, she was still furious at the thief she was chasing but now the vixen was worried what she would see when she peered over the glass rimmed edge. It had been a three story fall, nobody could easily land from that height, when she spotted him using a parachute that bore the same symbol as his calling card, to glide slowly to the ground.

* * *

The Cooper gang quickly loaded the bags into the back of the van next to Bentley, once they were ready, Murray stepped on the gas

"we could use this for a lot of stuff" said the turtle as he stared at the stolen hoard with wide eyes, "looks like I'll be able to use this to build some new bombs I've been designing"

"and I'll be able to make some upgrades to the van" said Murray from the driver's seat, "what about you Sly"?

"I think I'll use it to buy that new bed I wanted" he answered, "and maybe buy something for you-know-who"

He raised his eyebrows with a grin on his face.

"let me guess" said Bentley; wearily, "Inspector Fox"

"you got it Bentley" said Sly, "I think she deserves a little vacation from all this".

"I'm sure she will take a vacation" said Bentley, crossing his skinny arms "when we're all behind bars"

"probably" answered Sly, his cane laying across his lap, "she definitely dreams of doing just that when we're caught, even though it won't ever happen"

"if you keep trying to woe her, yeah then it will" said Bentley, "if hadn't been for Murray, you would probably be handcuffed in the back of her squad car right now".

"true" replied Sly, he gave Murray a pat on the shoulder, "thanks again Murray"

"no problem Sly"

* * *

Back at the mansion, the police had arrived, Carmelita had searched the hotel to find that Buffalo Bob's home served as a drug processing factory, She had zapped Bob when he returned home, and was questioning him from the outside of the police car he sat in, hands cuffed behind his back.

"I'll ask you again, where do you keep the drugs you sell" she was already losing her patience with Buffalo Bob, a hound dog whose eyes were so droopy, she could barely see the mud brown eyes he had.

"little lady, I already told you enough" answered Bob "I ain't saying nothin else". Carmelita reached through the window and grabbed the hound by one of his long ears to pull his face close to hers.

"Don't ever call me 'little lady'" she snarled, "you call me Inspector Fox, and you _will_ tell me everything you know"

She now grabbed him out of the car, and threw him to the ground, pinning him down with one of her boots.

"Now then" Carmelita spoke to the dog, looking down at him with a venomous glare "where is the contraband kept?"

For a moment it didn't look like he still wasn't going to say anything, then the dangerous look in the vixen's eyes finally made Bob crack, fear clouded his wide eyes.

"fine,alright, I'll tell yall! " he said to the angry officer, "just promise me you won't say you heard it from me"

Carmelita shook her head in 'yes'

He took a deep breath before he finally came clean.

"it's in Californyuh" he said quietly, " right smack close to the Mexican border, on the boss's property"

"Wait" Carmelita bumped in, "who runs this line, if it's not you, then who's your boss?" she pointed her pistol menacingly.

Bob cringed in fear "I don't know" he said, "I've only seen him a couple times, he dresses like a soldier a lot, and speaks with that weird lil accent, like he's a german fella"

"and what's his name?" Carmelita pressed on.

"it-its-its" Bob was really getting antsy now, he took his hat off to wipe the sweat on his forehead.

"It's WHAT, WHAT IS THE BASTARD'S NAME?!" Carmelita yelled,

"I don't know, I can't seem to remember"

"WELL YOU _BETTER_ START REMBERING BECAUSE I'M LOSING MY PATIENCE WITH YOU, YOU STUPID, HAREBRAINED REDNECK!"

Carmelita now had a grip on Bob's collar, pulling him so close to her, he could smell the tropical scent of her ebony hair and feel the heat of her shock pistol being turned up to its highest setting.

Bob struggled to steady his breathing, he was now dripping with sweat from the muzzle of Carmelita's firearm being two inches from his face, his head drooped as his eyes rolled white and he fainted dead away, his body limp in the vixen's hands.

"Typical" said Carmelita, "big bad cowboy faints like the typical weaklings they really are"

She turned to the officer in charge, "get this moron out of my sight", throwing Bob at the Texas Ranger's booted feet. "take him in, I'll talk to him again later when he comes to".

"um" said the ranger, "inspector, this guy's dead"

Carmelita turned around, shock written all over her face, "what, how?"

" I knew zat idiot would talk" Heinrich snarled in anger as he watched the scene from a nearby hill, his eyes looking through his high powered binoculars, "good sing I slipped my best poizon in zat mutt's food".

While the Cooper Gang broke into his compound and stole his drug money, Buffalo Bob had been away at a dinner party with Heinrich earlier when he had returned home to find his house raided by Carmelita's forces, due to an anonymous tip that Buffalo Bob was trafficking, Buffalo Bob, a former celebrity rodeo star, had found new profit In selling drugs in the finer area of Dallas, but over time, he had grown tired of being second banana to Heinrich, so before his untimely death, Bob had announced to everyone present at the gathering that he was leaving Heinrich's business to start his own line of selling drugs, which of course did not sit well with the German kingpin.

"I'll be sure to send roses to your funeral Bob" said Heinrich nastily to the dead dog's body he saw being loaded into a morgue ambulance, now wrapped in a body bag.

* * *

"Thank goodness for the information found in Bob's office" said Bentley from the backseat of the Cooper van, "combined with information leaked from my friends on thiefnet, I've found the location of the place that Buffalo Bob's drugs come from, hopefully when we arrive there we'll find whoever's in charge of this nasty business".

Sly watched from the front seat as Bentley continued to explain the new information of the crime syndicate they were trying to bring down.

"strange how this man runs everything from here in the states to all the way back in Europe" said the raccoon thief, rubbing his gloved hands through the short gray hair on his head.

"oh yes Sly" inquired Bentley, "when we get to the 'big man's compound", who knows what we'll find, I've already made up a map of the place".

The turtle pulled out a rolled up paper and handed it to Sly for him to look over, Sly unrolled it to find a very detailed map of the drug lord's compound

"whoa" was all Sly could say since the map's details revealed the many incriminating details of the area.

"yes, this'll definitely keep me up all night".

A couple days later they arrived in San Diego, taking up a room on Coronado Beach resort, Bentley opted to them staying inside and out of sight, but soon his pals became bored from watching TV on such a beautiful day.

"Bentley", Sly called from the couch, the turtle looked up from his laptop, his face embedded with tired lines.

"what?" he croaked, "I'm trying to finish our plans for tomorrow"

"Murray and I are heading out to the beach for a while" he got up to walk to the fridge to grab a soda.

"no you're not", replied Bentley "we have to stay inside, if one of us is seen, our heist could be compromised"

"Nobody's going to recognize us Bentley" said Murray, waddling into the room, he had on a Hawaiian shirt, Bermuda shorts, and beach sandals.

"Murray's right" Sly told the annoyed reptile, "it's a whole beach full of people, most will be too busy tanning their hides off, and drinking cola to notice us". He and Murray now both stood ready to head for the beach, but before they headed out the door Sly turned around.

"Hey Bentley, why don't you come with us"

"Sorry Sly, but I got a lot to do before we continue the next part of our mission, but maybe I'll join you later".

"Suit yourself Bent" said Sly, grabbing a folding chair and beach towel from the closet, when he was ready, he and Murray exited, closing their hotel room behind them.

The sun was high in the sky, cascading its rays down onto the crowded beach, towels, umbrellas, all littered the sandy landscape of the famous West coast vacation destination. Many ladies were laying out soaking up the heat with the assistance of tanning oil, and their freshly bought bikinis, the men were busy surfing the Pacific's wild waters, both sexes packed the snack bars, and the volleyball areas.

Since hundreds packed the enormous beach that day, Sly and Murray were not worried in the least bit that anyone would really take notice of two other guys that were internationally wanted criminals, though just to be on the safe side, they had decided to slightly change their appearances. Sly had added a small fake moustache under his nose, Murray only put on sunglasses since he was already disguised enough by his beach wear. While his hippo pal decided to go for a dip in the water, Sly decided to layout and try to tan, even though his fur was gray, and tanning it would not make much of a difference for him. He let the peaceful sounds of the waves crashing against the shore relax his body while he watched the surfers in awe.

"I wish I could surf" Sly said to himself in wonder, "around here, surfers get all the ladies, I'd love to be able to ride the waves like they do, but too bad I can't swim", his thoughtful smile turned to a sad frown when he realized his true predicament. "still, I better just enjoy what I _can_ do".

but unfortunately, things never worked out that way for the young raccoon, Sly had now grown bored from doing nothing, so he decided to bring the fun and excitement to him, he got up from his chair and began walking up and down the line of sunbathers in eagerness for some action.

He didn't have to walk long when a small hand shot up to grasp his wrist, stopping the master thief in his tracks.

"Hey, excuse me there big boy" said a female whose voice sounded sweeter than honey, Sly looked down to see a beautiful, vixen that immediately reminded him of Carmelita, only this girl had straight black hair, light tan fur, and a spray of freckles over her nose and cheeks instead of a dark mole under her eye like Sly's favorite Inspector did.

"Yes"?

"my boyfriend never showed up, and I don't have anyone to rub sunscreen on my back" she stuck out her lower lip as if to pout.

Sly chuckled, "so, you want me put some on you?" he asked the fox, raising an eyebrow at her gorgeous face. "I thought you'd never ask" replied the brown furred stranger, she then laid on her stomach, and untied the strings holding her bikini top on, exposing her smooth bareback to the raccoon.

"the lotions in my bag" she instructed Sly, who gladly retrieved it, smiling from ear to ear, he turned over the bottle and let some of it drip onto the vixen's back before beginning to spread the rest of it over her.

"mmmm, that feels good" she replied at Sly's hands rubbing her back, a smile of satisfaction painted on her sweet lips

"what's your name"? asked Sly, now curious on this tropical flower

"Candi" she answered

"Candi what?"

She smiled at his apparent interest in her, "Liquor, my name is Candi Liquor"

**Well, there's part 3, I never really created characters before, at least not furry ones, so I'd like to hear some notes on Heinrich and Candi, also Candi's name was created in a way on how a lot of Bond Girls are named, such as Honey Ryder, or Plenty o' Toole, but don't I'd ever go as far as the girl from Goldfinger, her name was P****y Galore, it wouldn't be appropriate**


End file.
